A memory device typically includes a controller and a nonvolatile memory. The controller receives a write command, a logical address, and write data from a host device through a data port thereof, translates the logical address into a physical address and writes the write data to a location in the nonvolatile memory corresponding to the physical address. Also, the controller receives a read command and a logical address from a host device through a data port thereof, translates the logical address into a physical address, reads the read data stored in the location in the nonvolatile memory corresponding to the physical address and transmits the read data to the host device.